The green Diamond
by lozza1989
Summary: The Daleks are after a rare green Diamond in order to complete their human enslaver machine, but the diamond has been discovered by a young girl who is told to protect it by a man known as the Doctor. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

The begining

"SOON OUR MACH-CINE WILL BE COMPLETED AND THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE ENSLAVED" A Dalek explained to some other Daleks whislt admiring a new machine they had just invented.

"BUT THERE IS SOME-THING MISSING FROM IT" one of the Daleks informed. "YES , WE NEED A GREEN DIAMOND TO COMPLETE THE MACHINE, IT IS ON EARTH SOMEWHERE AND WE NEED TO FIND IT" the lead Dalek informed. The other Daleks commented in agreement.

"WE NEED TO FIND THAT GREEN DIAMOND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND NO ONE WILL STOP US, NOT EVEN THE DOC-TOR". The other Dalek s shriked in agreement. Meanwhile a mysterious fugure stood outside a blue box was listening to the Dalek's plans and scurrieed inside the box. Somewhere on earth, a green Diamond was hidden and it was the thing the Daleks needed to complete their machine.


	2. Eloise

Eloise

Eloise Barker was just your average everyday eleven year old, she was a good girl and didn't like mixing in with the wrong crowd. She was often bullied at school for and once she was made to shout out in the middle of the Teacher's speech. However Eloise was feisty when she was threatened by Bullies and soon she would discover something that could change her life.

The day her life changed began when her class were going on a dig up in the moore land field which was just a thirty minute bus ride away. Eloise listened as Jennifer dailey, the most popular girl in year 7 kept on boasting about what she might find on the dig. " I'll be digging up some buried treasure and I'll be rich and famous" she boasted to her friends. Eloise rolled her eyes and pretetened to puke. She couldn't stick Jennifer. Jennifer was tall with long flowing golden hair and bright bue eyes whilst Eloise on the other hand was small with shoulder lengh brown hair and dark brown eyes plus she also wore braces. As the class clambered on the bus, Eloise sat right at the back away from Jennifer and her cronies because she knew they would start teasing her.

When they arrived, the students all clambered off the bus with their digging equipment. Eloise tried her best to stay away from Jennifer but the bully pulled her aside.

"Bet you won't dig anything Barker, you're pathetic" Jenifer spat whilst her friends laughed. "Well I don't think pirates would bury their treasure in the middle of a field in Britain so I wouldn't get your hopes up about finding buried treasure" Eloise simply said. Jennifer pushed her away and glared at her before walking off with her friends. "Come on Eloise, join in" the Teacher, Mrs Davis called. Relunctantly, Eloise picked up her shovel and joined the group. She found a space away from Jennifer and her gang and began to dig.

She was digging for ages when her spade hit something hard. Making sure no one was looking, she began digging further until she saw the object. It was green and sparkley. Feeling a rush of Excitment, Eloise continued to dig until the item was uncovered. It was a green Diamond. Eloise picked up the Diamond and tucked in underneath her jumper.

"Find anything Miss Barker?" Mrs Davis asked. "No miss, I didn't dig anything up" she lied. Mrs Davis nodded and went to check on Jennifer who seemed to be in a strop. Eloise didn't want anyome to see the amazing Diamond that she had just dug up. On the way back to school, Jennifer kept making snide remarks at Eloise.

"Told you that you wouldn't find anything Barker" she snapped. Eloise didn't say anything, instead she grinned and pulled the Diamond close to her. No one or nothing was going to take it away from her. Unfortunatly she didn't know that the Diamond was needed for a machine created by an Alien force.


	3. A warning from a stranger

a warning from a stranger

Eloise kept the Diamond tucked underneath her coat all the way back to school and she couldn't wait to put it in her jewellerey box when she got home. Jennifer kept making suspicious glances at Eloise, possibly knowing that she was hiding something but Eloise just avoided contact with the bully girl.

When they all got off the bus, Jennifer puilled Eloise aside and demanded to know what she was hiding. "Bog off, I'm not hiding anything ok" Eloise snapped before pulling herself from Jennifer's grasp and running off, being careful not to drop the Diamond. Eloise ran out of the school grounds and down the street. She wasn't looking were she was going and collided into someone who was alot taller than her.

"Woah steady there little miss" the Stranger said. He was tall with brown hair and he wore a pin stripped suit and a long coat which came down to his ankles."Sorry Mr" Eloise apologised. The Stranger gave the little girl a suspicious smile and scanned her coat. "Are you hiding something under that coat of yours?" he asked.Scared, Eloise shook her head, but the stranger was still suspicious.

"It's ok, you can show me". Sighing, Eloise pulled the diamond from underneath her coat. The Stranger took one look at it and uttered "it can't be". Eloise gave him a strange look and demanded to know what he was on about. The Stranger took her by the shoulders and looked straight in her face.

"Listen to me. You must never let that Diamond out of your sight, you understand. There's an Alien race known as the Daleks who are after that Diamond and if they get hold of it then the human race is doomed. So don't let it out of your sight you hear me?". Eloise pulled herself away from the stranger and shook her head. "Look I don't know who you are but i reckon you're abit nuts. There's no such things as Aliens" and she grabbed the Diamond away from him and ran off.

"Young lady, you're teacher's on the phone, wanting to know where you are" her Mother told her as she walked through the door. "Tell her i'm at home" Eloise replied not looking up.

"Was that jennifer picking on you again?". Eloise nodded still not looking up. Her mother got back on the phone "hello, yeah she said that Jennifer dailey threatened her and she sort of scared and ran off, ok then. yeah she's here right now. Ok i'll tell her bye". Eloise kept the Diamond well hidden when her mum, Janice approached her.

"Look love, you've got to stand up to Jennifer sooner or later. if you just stand there and let her get on with it, then it makes it easier for her to pick on you". Eloise avoided eye contact with Janice and shuffled her feet about. It was clear she was worried about something.

"What it is sweetheart?" Janice asked, tucking the youngsters hair behind her ear. "I don't feel well, can I go upstairs and lie down?" mumbled Eloise, still not looking up. ""Sure kiddo, if you're not feeling to well then I suggest you should go and lie down". Still not looking up, Eloise headed up to her room, shut the door and took the Diamond out from underneath her coat and looked at it properly. It was quite large and it was bright green and sparkley. She grabbed her jewelery box and opened it. There were a few rings and necklaces in there but there was enough room for the Diamond. She put it in, locked the lid and placed it at the back of the wardrobe. She then began to think "what if that guy's right, what if there are Aliens after the Diamond, if there is then I better keep it hidden". Then she lied down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Discovering Eloise

Discovering Eloise

Meanwhile, back on their ship, the Daleks had just discovered that the Diamond had already been found.

"SOME-ONE HAS DISCO-VERED THE GREEN DIA-MOND. SEEK OUT THE PERSON WHO HAS IT" the leader ordered. The other Daleks obeyed and began searching until they discovered the very person.

"I HAVE FOUND THE ONE WHO HAS THE DIA-MOND" it bellowed. The other Daleks gathered round the screen and saw non-other than Eloise Barker who was examining the Diamond,unaware that the Daleks were spying on her."SEEK THAT GIRL, MAKE HER GIVE US THE DIA-MOND" a Random Dalek shrieked. "EX-CE-LLENT PLAN, WE WILL CAPTURE THAT GIRL AND MAKE HER GIVE US THE DIA-MOND" the leader ordered.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Eloise quickly put the Diamond away when she heard Janice coming up the stairs. She quickly dived onto the bed and pretened to be asleep.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?". Eloise woke up and rubbed her eyes "I'm feeling much better after my nap" she replied "is it ok if I go outside, bit of fresh air might do me good". Janice agreed and Eloise clambered out of bed and headed out the front door.

"Hello again" said a familiar voice. Eloise squealed and jumped round to see the stranger from earlier. "Still keeping that Diamond safe?" he asked the little girl. "I locked it in my Jewelery box, I had this feeling that you were telling the truth so I locked it away". The man smiled and knelt down to her level "You're doing the human race a big big favour if you keep that Diamond well hidden" he said rather seriously. Eloise smiled and nodded, she didn't want the human race to suffer if this stuff that this Stranger was saying was true.

"I never even got you're name" he chuckled. "Eloise Barker" She replied,managing a small smile "and who are you sir?".

"I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor". Eloise was quite surprised that he just referred himslef as just the Doctor. "So don't you have a first name or anything?". The Doctor shook his head and Eloise just simply nodded "anyway, I'll see you around" and she gave the Doctor a wave and walked off.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little skiver". Eloise had ran into Jennifer and her gang.


	5. UFO sightings

UFO sightings

"Oh go away Jennifer" Eloise tutted as she tried to get past the Blonde Bitch but Jennifer's two cronies held her back.

"Think You're so smart Don't you Barker. Telling your Mum that I was bullying you, well I think It's time for me to introduce my fist to you're fat little face". Eloise kicked the two Cronies and managed to stop Jennifer from punching her. "Ha, I may be smaller than you but I can still defend myself" she said with a sneer.

Meanwhile, the Daleks were watching Eloise's confrontation with the Bullies.

"THE SMALL HU-MAN FE-MALE IS QUITE TOUGH, SHE MAY BE DAN-GE-ROUS TO US IF WE CAP-TURE HER". Another Dalek did not agree on this. "BUT WE MUST HAVE THAT DIA-MOND AND WE NEED THE GIRL SO WE CAN R-TRICE IT FROM HER".

"You think you're big, don't you Jennifer dailey, well let me tell you this. You're a coward, you're scared of a small thing like me" Eloise sneered in the Bullie's face.

"I'm not scared of you Barker" Jennifer sneered back. "Yeah you are" Eloise argued back "I can see it in that face of yours". Jennifer felt herself going red in the face but she managed to control herself from hitting Eloise.

"Don't you call me a coward you feisty little Bitch" she spat. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU THREATENING ME" Eloise bellowed and then became calmer " well let me tell you this. If you ever pick on me again then I'll tell the whole school that you still wet the bed" and with that she walked off with a look of triumph on her face. Jennifer was stood there in shock as one of her two friends approached her.

"She's not going to get away with this. I swear I'm going to get my revenge at school tomorrow".

Meanwhile, Eloise skipped merrily through her front door and she was greeted by Janice.

"Hi there, you seem happy". Eloise nodded and told her how she stood up to Jennifer. "I just had enough of her bullying me so I just threatened her" and she grinned and switched on the tv where the news was begining.

"Good evening and welcome to the evening news, There has been several sightings of a UFO over London during the last few hours. We could be sure that An Alien race could be on board or it could be a prank. We spoke to 8 year old Delia anderson From East london who claimed that she saw the UFO". Eloise kept her eyes on the scren as a small 8 year old girl appeared on the screen talking in a microphone.

"I was in the park, sat on the roundabout when I saw this great big spaceship, flying over head" she spoke in a mild Cockney accent. "And how did you feel when you saw the UFO?" asked the interviewer man. "I felt quite scared so I just ran back to my house to tell my mum but she didn't believe me until she saw the news" replied the girl on the tv. Shocked and quite interested, Eloise got out her phone, hoping to take a picture.

"BBC news managed to get a photo of the UFo and here it is". A large flying saucer appeared on the tv screen and Eloise managed to get a picture. After, she flung on her coat and headed outside. She ran down the road hoping to find the Doctor and inform him of the news.

She had been running for ages until she found him.

"Helo there Eloise, what brings you here?" he asked with a cheery smile. "I was just watching the news and there's been a spaceship sighted all over London" Eloise gasped "look I even got a picture". She handed her phone over to the Doctor and showed him the picture. He took out his spectacles and put them on. He examined the photo and instantly knew what it was. "It's the Dalek Mothership, I think they may have discovered you and now they've come for you. Listen, you run back home now. It's not safe for you to be out here". He handed the phone over to Eloise who put it in her pocket and she turned round and ran off into the Darkness. She had manged to get home safetly and she ran upstairs and hid under her bed.


	6. Not insane

Not Insane

Eloise still kept herself under the bed as she heard Janice's footsteps decending up the stairs. She would feel so embarressed if her Mother found her hiding, but with that Dalek ship flying around, hunting for her then she felt that she no other option.She listened as her bedroom door creaked opned and Janice stepped inside.

"Eloise, are you In here?" she heard Janice's voice call. Would she dare to answer?, no, she was too scared to come out of her hidng place, she feared that the Daleks could be watching her every move and if she came out of hidng then they'd probaly be a good chance that they'd find her and take her prisoner.

"Eloise? where are you?". Eloise watched as Janice knelt down, she was going to look under the bed. Soon, Janice found the Little girl underneath the bed.

"What are you doing down there you silly sausage?" Janice asked with a reassuring smile. "I'm Hiding" Eloise simply replied. Janice tried to stop herself from laughing but instead she asked "why are you Hiding Darling, what's wrong". Eloise didn't really want to tell her but she decided to.

"I've got Aliens after me and if I come out they could find me" she explained. Janice sighed with disbelief and look and her Daughter with concern. "I think we need to get you some help kiddo, it's not often you act like this". Eloise felt like she wanted to shout and scream but she managed to hold it in.

"I'm not lying, I'm not going to some loony bin. It's the truth" Eloise snapped. "Look, I'm just concerned about you. And I promise you won't be locked away, I'm just going to take you top see a phyciatrist to find out what's going on in that little head of yours". Eloise's mouth opened to argue back but Janice cut her off "no I don't want to hear it, now come out from under there. There are not Aliens after you" and with that she stormed out of the bedroom , slamming the door behind her. Eloise managed to crawl from underneath the bed, she layed on top, curled herself up into a ball and she cried herself to sleep, wondering if Janice would ever belief her. The next Morning, Eloise was kept out of school. Janice told the school over the phone that Eloise was still sick but that wasn't true, she wanted her to get seen to and she didn't want to school to interfere.

"I'm not insane mum, I've dug up something really valuable to the Aliens that are after me because they want the thing that I've found" Eloise tried to explain but Janice just ignored her comments "Eloise, please stop this. There's no such things as Aliens and even if there was then I don't think they'd be after you just because you dug up an old copper kettle". Eloise felt the anger burning up inside her and she couldn't control it any longer. "IT'S MORE THAN JUST A STUPID OLD COPPER KETTLE, IT'S SOMETHING REALLY VALUABLE AND IF I DON'T KEEP IT SAFE THEN THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE WILL BE IN DANGER". Janice slapped Eloise across the face, causing her to break into a heartbraking sob. "Don't you ever shout at me young lady, now get your coat. I'm taking you to see Dr Hollands". Still crying, Eloise relunctantly obeyed and Janice bundled her in the car and drove to Dr Hollands.

Dr Hollands was a stumpy man with a moustache who questioning Eloise who was sat on a leather chair looking grim with anger.

"Now Eloise, you believe that an Alien race is after you?" he asked as he circled around her like a hungry vulchure. "Yes" Eloise replied grimfuly. Dr Hollands nodded and took a drag from his pipe " and can you tell me the name of the Alien race that you believe is after you?" he asked, this time looking her straight in the face. "Daleks" Eloise replied simply. "Right, and can you tell me who told you about these Dalek things?" he asked the youngster who was still looking grim. "The Doctor told me" she replied. Janice gave Dr Hollands a very concerned look who had turned back to look at Eloise.

"Is this Doctor person an imaginary friend of yours, saying those things?" he asked. "He's not imaginary, he's a real living person and he wears a suit" Eloise snapped. Not wanting to get angry with her, Dr Hollands looked at her straight in the face. "It's ok, I had imaginary friend when I was younger" he said in a reassuring manner. Eloise rolled her eyes in dispair. "Having an imaginary friend is for little babies" she scoffed. Dr Hollands found himself getting imaptient with Eloise's attitude but he continued to question her.

"Listen, Eloise I don't think this attitude is going to get us anywhere" he explained. At this point, Eloise was at the end of her tether. "YOU CAN STUFF YOUR QUESTIONS, I'M NOT LYING, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH. MAYBE YOU'LL REALISE THAT IF THOSE DALEKS KIDNAP ME" and with that she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the office.

She walked down the street, wiping the tears from her eyes. Why won't anyone believe? she wondered. She felt so angry with the world, she wished that the Daleks would take her away, far away as possible and never bring her back. She walked for a while until she ran into some-one who would believe her, The Doctor.

"Hello Eloise, what's bring you here?" he asked before realising that she was upset. "Hey, what's the matter kiddo?" he asked, kneeling down at her level. He looked at her probaly and saw that she was now crying.

"Oh dear, something must be wrong. Come on, let's go in here and you can tell me all about it" and he took her by the hand and he lead her into the Tardis.


	7. Confinding in the doctor

Confinding in the Doctor

When Eloise first stepped into the Tardis, she was quite amazed at how the Doctor managed to fit a large room into a smal wooden box.

"How did you manage to fit a large room into such a small blue box?" she asked as she wiped her eyes with the tissue that he gave her.

"Well let's just say I can do magic" he chuckled which made Eloise smile a bit. The Doctor took her hand and sat her down on the Tardis seat and he knelt down in front of her.

"Now, you are going to tell me what all this hoo-haa is about and I'm going to make you a hot chocolate, agree?". Eloise nodded and sniffled. The doctor patted her head and headed of to the Tardis kitchen. Ten minutes later he arived with a steaming mug of Hot chocolate and handed it to the little girl.

"So, what's brought all this on hmm?" he asked.

"Well, I told my mum about those Daleks coming after me and she just assumed that I wasn't right in the head" she replied then taking a sip from her Hot Chocolate which seemed to taste quite fine.

"You didn't tell her about the Diamand did you?" the doctor asked with a worried look on his face. "No, I just told her that I found something really valuable that the Daleks are after me and they're coming after me so they can get their hands on it, but she said I wasn't right and she took me to see the nutcase Doctor" and she began sobbing a little bit.

"A nutcase doctor?" the Doctor asked, confused. "You know, those type of Doctors who help out people who arn't right in the head, people who are completly insane" Eloise retaliatted. The doctor put a hand on Eloise's shoulder to reassure her that everything was going to be ok as long as she kept the Diomand safelt hidden.

"But what do I do if I do get taken away by them Daleks, Mum doesn't believe me. You're the only one who can convince her that it's true. You have to come back to mine to tell her the whole story" she begged before breaking down. The doctor gave her a hug and reassured that he won't let anything bad happen to her.

"It's going to be ok, I won't let the Daleks take you, if they start chasing you with that spaceship of theirs you come running to me, ok? I'll stop them from taking you or the Diamond". Eloise looked at the Doctor with tears flowing down her cheeks. "You promise?". The doctor smiled to show that he wasn't lying. "Come on, we better get you home, I think your mum will be worried about you" and he lifted her off the seat and they both walked hand in hand back to Eloise's house.

"Did you ever get bullied when you was at school?" she asked as they walked down the street. "I cannot remember, it was a very long time since I was a kid"the doctor replied.

"Grownups always say that it was a very long time since they were kids, guess it's because they they have alot of things going on during their childhood and when they get older it seems like an eternity to them" Eloise spoke.

"Well, for me it was a very long time" the doctor replied. Pretty soon they reached Eloise's house and the doctor dropped her off just at the end of the road from her house.

"Will you be ok from here?" he asked. Eloise nodded and turned to walk up to her house. When she entered through the front door, the first thing that happened was Janice runnig from the kitchen to embrace her in a hug.

"Oh my god, it's you. Oh Eloise where have you been? I've been so worried about you" she cried hystericly. "I'm ok mum, I just went for a walk to clear my head" Eloise replied.

"But Don't you ever run off like that again, I was so worried about you sweetie. Oh Ellie I'm so sorry about earlier, I guess your imaginary was just running wild. I used to get that when I was little and my mum would assumed that I was insane, oh my god I think I'm becoming just like her to think that about you" Janice said rather quickly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, I Guess the whole thing about this UFO on the news has just scared me to think that it's Aliens who have come for me" Eloise explained. Janice kissed her daughter and stroked her face. "You better get to bed baby, you've got school tomorrow". Eloise nodded and headed up the stairs.


	8. Jennifer's revenge

Jennifer's revenge

Eloise was really nervous about going to school the next Morning. What would Jennifer do to her after she stood up to her?.

"I'm sure that Jennifer won't give you any bother now that you stood up to her" Janice reassured Eloise as she packed her things in her bag. "Yeah, I guess you're right mum" she ageed before heading out the door and down the road.

"Look, there's the little Bitch who stood up to me, well I'm going to give her what for because nobody stands up to me" Jennifer said to her friends as Eloise entered the school gates. "Hold her down Chloe and Kate, I'm going to show her whos the one who wets themselves". Kate a big, chubby girl obeyed and headed over to where Eloise was standing.

"What,cha doing standing over here?" kate asked. She was taller than Eloise but not as tall as Jennifer. "Why don't you mind you're own buisness Kate" Eloise snapped then turning to walk away. Furious, Kate grabbed her by the wrist, the second girl, Chloe grabbed Eloise's other wrist and Jennifer came walking up to her. "Ha, not so tough now are you, eh Barker?" Jennifer spat to a scared looking Eloise.

"What do you want, I'll tell everyone your secret if you don't leave me alone" Eloise tried to threaten but Jennifer just laughed at her. "Look at you, you're shaking in you're little boots, you wouldn't dare" and she and her two friends just laughed. Finally, at the end of her Tether, Eloise gave Jennifer a forced slap in the face. This then caused a furious fight between the two girls. Many of the studnets gathered round to watch the fight. "You little cow, nobody slaps me, I'm the best" Jennifer growled furiosly as they wrestled on the ground. "I'm sick of you picking on me, you got what you deserved" Eloise roared back. Luckily the fight was broken up by the Headteacher, Mr Clarlson.

"You two, My Office now" he bellowed. Both girls followed him into the building and into his office. "Sit" he instructed them. Both Eloise and Jennifer obeyed and sat down.

"Right, now then. I know that you girls don't get on but I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour. And I thought better of you Eloise Barker, you know better than fighting" Mr clarlson shouted.

"It was all her fault, I went to apologise for bulying her and she went beserk" Jennifer lied causing Eloise to look gobsmacked. "I didn't start it, She was being so horrible to me again and I just had enough. She didn't even say she was sorry" Eloise shouted. "MISS BARKER, IF JENNIFER SAID YOU STARTED IT THEN I CANNOT GARUNTEE THAT SHE'D BE LYING" Mr Clarson bellowed. This then caused Eloise to competly lose it. "SEE YOU ALWAYS BELIEVE HER, IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S SO POPULAR ISN'T IT? IT'S ALWAYS THE VICTIM THAT GETS BLAMED AND THAT'S ME. WELL STUFF YOUR STUPID SCHOOL BECAUSE I AM OUT OF HERE" and she stormed out of the office.

"Hey there little Miss Eloise, what's the rush?". The doctor saw Eloise rushing down the street. "LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T NEED ANYONE" Eloise shouted then running off leaving the doctor looking shocked.

"YOUNG LADY, HOW DARE YOU FIGHT IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS". Janice had just found out about the fight between Eloise and Jennifer. "It wasn't my fault, I was provoked" Eloise tried to explain but Janice wasn't in the mood. "STOP LYING TO ME, FIRST THIS WHOLE BUISNESS ABOUT ALIENS WANTING TO ABDUCT YOU AND NOW THIS. WELL YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY. GO TO YOU'RE ROOM NOW". Eloise got up from her seat, headed to the door and then turned to Janice.

"I hate you, you're so horrible. No wonder Samantha left home, you just don't listen to any of our problems". Samantha was Eloise's sixteen year old sister who walked out after having an arguement with Janice.

"JUST GO TO YOU'RE ROOM, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU FOR THE REST OF THE DAY" Janice bellowed. Eloise began crying and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

"I hate it here, I've had enough , I'm going to run away" Eloise thought as she paced up and down the room. The Idea of running away seemed like a good idea, so she put some clothes in a rugsack and opened her window. She was about to climb out when she remembered something, the Diamond. Quicly she climbed back into her room and opened the wardrobe door,pulled out her jewellery box, opened it and pulled out the Diamond.

"Oh my precious" Eloise whispered as she pulled it close to her. After she placed it in her coat pokcet, she clambered out of the window and down the drainpipe. When she was safetly on the ground, she ran as fast as she could., not caring where she might end up. All she wanted was to get as far away as possible. Plus she was unaware that the Daleks where watching her in their ship whcih was nearby.

"THE GIRL IS HEA-DING TO-WARDS THE WOOD-LAND, WE MUST PRE-PARE FOR THE AB-DUC-TION SEQUENCE". Eloise was in mortal Danger now.


	9. the chase

The chase

Eloise ran into the woods as fast as she could, not looking back.

"I don't need anyone, I can manage on my own. I don't need any dumb grownups to accuse me off stuff I haven't done" she thought as she ran. As it began to get dark, Eloise continued to run before decided to have a sit down to catch her breath. She sat down on a tree strump and took off her bag, keeping the Diamond safetly hidden in her coat pocket. Suddenly, a Bright light appeared from between the trees causing Eloise to shield her eyes but to try and get a glispme of what was causing it.

A flying saucer appeared over her, hovering and it was preparing to snatch her right there on the spot. Horrified, Eloise jumped up and without bothering to pick up her bag, began to run as fast as she could through the woods with the ship in pursuit.

Janice paced up and down the room wondering if grounding Eloise was the right thing.

"She's been through so much lately, maybe I shouldn't have grounded her. I bet she was only defending herself agaisnt that Jennifer" she thought. "I best go up and see how she's doin" and headed upstairs and into Eloise's bedroom only to find it empty and the window wide open.

"No, Eloise" Janice muttered in shock.

Eloise kept on running, not bothering to look behind her. The ship was still following her and trying it's best attempt to grab her.

"Please, just keep running, don't look back" she thought as she ran "don't stop, find the Doctor, you're in danger and if you ever find yourself in danger, find the Doctor". So that's what she decided to do. She turned round and ran the other way.

"Eloise, where are you?" Janice shouted as she ran through the streets, searching for her daughter. Elsewhere, Eloise was still running through the woods and the ship was still following her everymove.

"Oh god, please stop following me" she muttered. She kept on running and running. The woods were now engulfed in complete darkness and Eloise had been runnning for almost two hours solid. She had the gut feeling that she was lost but that didn't stop her from running for her life. She ran and ran when she suddenly tripped over a log and hit her head on the ground, knocking her unconcious just as she was engulfed in the bright light.


	10. Janice learns the truth

Janice learns the truth

The Doctor lurked around the Tardis, watching as Janice walked around calling for Eloise.

"Eloise, where are you?" she hollered. The Doctor stood and thought about maybe he could tell Janice all about the Diamond, the Daleks and why they were after Eloise. However he didn't really need to think when Janice was heading straight towards him. "Oh excuse me but have you seen my Daughter anywhere, she's gone missing and I can't find her" explained a tear-streaked Janice.

Yes I have. I'm the Doctor and I know what could have happened to Eloise" he explained rather firmly. Janice gace the Doctor a shocked looked. "How do you know my Daughter?" she asked in utter shock.

"Come into the Tardis, there's something you need to know".

Eloise began to stir. Her head was hurting and she felt dizzy,possibly from the fall. However she was no longer in the woods, she was lying on some kind of metal flooring and she could hear machines buzzing. Her whole wolrd seemed blurry and she looked up and saw a bunch of blurred shapes surrounding her.

"WHERE IS THE DIA-MOND?" one of them shrieked. Her vision cleared and she made out that the blurry shapes where actually Daleks. "I don't know what you're talking about" Eloise replied, sitting up.

"YOU DO, THE DOC-TOR TOLD YOU, WE HAVE BEEN WATCH-ING YOU. NOW WHERE IS THE GREEN DIA-MOND, REPORRRRRRRT" One of the Daleks spat. Eloise finally began to realase that these weird creatures were actually the Daleks.

"You're the Daleks right?" she asked. "CORRECT" the Dalek that was speaking to new spoke. "Well,I'm not giving you the Diamond, it's mine, I found it and I'm not letting you have it just to let you destroy the Earth" and she got up and headed for the corridor. Unfortunatly the Diamond fell from her coat and when she tried to recieve it, two Daleks blokced her path as anothero ne picked it up.

"Hey that's mine. Don't you know the meaning of Finders keepers" she spat. "AT LAST, WE HAVE THE GREEN DIA-MOND, NOW WE CAN COMPLETE OUR MACHINE AND EN-SLAVE MAN-KIND" the Dalek hollered. "No, you can't. I won't let you" Eloise cried, trying to get past the two Daleks that were holding her back.

"LOCK HER AWAY, SHE WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED, BUT NOT RIGHT AWAY". So Eloise was led away and put in a cell. "YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED WHEN THE WORLD IS OURS" one of the Daleks who put Eloise in her cell. "You'll never succeed. The Doctor knows about your plan and he'll come, Oh yeah". Without saying anything, the Daleks lokced the door behind them. Eloise sat on a bench and wondered if the Doctor knew where she was.

"You mean, my Eloise has found a Diamond that's been much needed by Aliens to rule the world?" Janice asked after the Doctor had told her the whole story.

"I wouldn't lie, I never lie" the Doctor explained in a serious tone. "Oh my god, she was right.She kept telling me all about this stuff about Aliens stalking her and now she's gone and I might not see her again" and she burst into tears. The Doctor sat next to her and put his arm round her shoulders. "It's ok, we need to get to the Dalek mothership, save Eloise and the world also" and he jumped to his feet and began to prepare the Tardis for dematerilsation.


End file.
